Arcane
Arcane is a unique ability possessed by second princess of Isyia, Kilia. Description This power enables the wielder to control and shape the crystals, which includes crystals into monstrous and large clusters of crystals, conjuring walls and forming crystal shields and it can convert any matter into crystals, from physical material to moisture in the air, allowing them to turn anything into a weapon. Acrane enables its user to create multiple crystals in their own vicinity with their own hands. These crystals can be used as barrier of crystals that surrounds their body, protecting them from incoming attacks, even highly destructive explosions and absorbing elemental-related effects/abilities excluding weakness also reflecting them back at the attacker, turning their own power against them. According to Zruzui, she can crystallise the moisture in the air, therefore giving her an infinite source of weapons. The density of this power also appears to be very high as even the Axyria and Impious was unable to penetrate it also tremendous resistance against light and dark-based attacks and able to control crystals made by others. Zazuzi noted that she is able to convert any opponent's ability revolving around crystal control into weapons and utilizing any crystal as she cannot crystallise raw energy, as they have no physical mass to crystallise, allowing her with good magic control or the echokinesis or vibrokinesis to counter it. He also noted when used on living creatures, targets can be crystallised down to the cellular level, imprisoning them so long as the crystals are in place and shattering them if the crystals are struck, killing them. Users can manipulate pre-existing crystals and crystalline structures also entrap the opponent by creating multiple crystals around the target, rendering them unable to move and different form of complex traps for opponents catching them completely unaware. It can also generate crystals from the ground at a distance and reshape projectiles into limited shapes, and can also form gaping hands to capture enemies. It was capable of encasing enemies in crystals. It can create crystals inside of objects and cause them to spike out. First drawback is crystals can be destroyed by powerful sound waves and shockwaves in destructive force from users who possessed sound and vibration-related effects/abilities because crystal requires a very precise build-up of molecules, the proper sound waves can break down the build-up before the crystal can properly form. Techniques * Azure Drexelsior: Kilia's signature technique and one of her most powerful attacks. Kilia creates several powerful crystal dragons which hits the opponent with formidable might, dealing physical damage also able to absorb energy from its target by biting into the target and draining them. * Crsyrial Spear: Kilia create a large and sharp spear-like crystal surrounding her forearm, which she can use to impale her target. * Crsyrial Arrows: Kilia creates multiple crystal arrows from both her hands and fires them at towards the opponent which are subsequently shot at extremely high speeds with pinpoint accuracy to enemies. * Vesper Thorns: After raise her hand upwards, Kilia creates several thorn-like of crystal with spikes to continuously grow towards attack the target from different directions. * Crsyrial Storm Shield: Kilia surrounds herself in crystal particles, condensing them into numerous crystal shards that continously revolve around her as she launches them at high speeds. * Crsyrial Crescent Blades: Kilia fires a barrage of crescent-shaped crystal projectiles, allowing her to attack multiple targets at once. * Crsyrial Flozrel Shield: Kilia creates a large shield made of crystal in front of her, whose shape is vaguely reminiscent of a flower, which shields everything behind it. * Heaven-Piercing Glazier: After performing multiple hand signs, Kilia creates an enormous crystal glacier, that can either encapsulate her opponent or block the immediate field of battle in crystal. Gallery References Navigation Category:Abilities